


The comfort of you

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutsie, Date Night, EngScot, England x Scotland, Fluff, Highschool AU, Implied France x N.Italy, Implied France x North Italy, Jealousy, M/M, One Sided Love, Picnic, ScotEng, Scotland x England, Tutoring, apps, break ups, cousin Francis and Arthur, ex boyfriends, ex scotfran, resturant, tutor - Freeform, waiter!France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two seventeen year olds who are both in the closet start going out. But how will Arthur react when he finds out his cousin had been dating his new boyfriend? It's all about morality at that point really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picnic

Allistair happily swung his hand back and forth with Arthur's own. The blond looked nervous, he hadn't come out of the closet yet- but neither had Allistair. The Scot was more easy about it, not afraid of coming out to the public- but to his family he was scared. His mother and father weren't all too religious, they just never seemed to approve of same sex relationships.   
"Are you sure no one will see us?" Arthur wondered.  
"Aye, Am sure. This is a mostly abandoned park. And if anyone sees us, they will only be a stranger. No one from school." He promised. 

Arthur sighed in relief, seeming content with the answer. This was their fifth date since they had started going out this month. They had downloaded the same app and had their aliases. When they had decided to meet up, it was obvious they had been surprised by each other. 

Arthur Kirkland, the easily aggravated and lecture prone boy, liked men?  
And Allistair Graham, the womanizing and rather handsome ginger, did too?

They hadn't spoken much at school, they only had a few classes together since middle school. 

But the date had went rather well, and eventually they had decided to go on more. Then here they were.   
Arthur looked down at the basket of food he was carrying. A picnic wasn't his first choice of a date. But with both of them broke, it wasn't that bad.

"Here." Allistair said, pointing to a small shaded area. The two head over to it, laying down their blanket and setting out their lunch. 

The two sat and ate for a minute, making sure not to get choked on anything. Arthur looked over at Allistair and smiled. The red head had been so nice to him this last month they'd been going out. Upon agreement, the two didn't interact much at school. Aside from the frequent teasing when passing each other by. 

"Don't you ever feel like you're in disguise?" Arthur wondered.

Allistair raised a brow and swallowed a piece of his whole grain bar. "What do ye mean?"

It was a question Arthur had been meaning to ask him since their second date, but it always seemed to slip his mind. "Well, you're known well for getting the ladies. It never seemed like you had an interest in men- not that I'm complaining. But don't you feel disguised a bit when people just assume you only like girls?" Arthur wasn't sexually attracted to woman. But he still found an interest in how beautiful they could be.

"Nae, since I'm bisexual I don't have to worry about being found out by my family as much. But being with men is... Nice." Allistair had grown tired of women throwing themselves at his feet. He wasn't THAT attractive. Women were hot, sure. But ever since he started dating Arthur he felt better, in a way. 

Arthur half smiled, well it wasn't the answer he expected but their wasn't a right or wrong one. Allistair ended up giving him a sideways hug, as if saying 'don't worry about it'. And Arthur laughed as the two swayed back and forth. 

"You're gonna make me fall over." He laughed, feeling Allistair's weight as he leaned in him. 

"Am I now?" He asked 'innocently' while purposely pushing his weight further onto him. 

Arthur was about to say something before it was interrupted by him falling on his side. He laughed and cursed at him jokingly. Allistair layed on the other teen and smiled up at him in the awkward position. 

"You're heavy." Arthur huffed, squirming under him. 

Allistair grinned and put his face into the others stomach, blowing out hard to give him a raspberry. Arthur's eyes widened. He laughed and pushed at Allistair's shoulders as he continued to raspberry on his stomach.

"Ah! Stop it haha oh my god please!"

Arthur laughed loudly and Allistair looked up at him happily, loving to hear his laugh. Leaning up he pecked the other on the lips. Arthur blushed and covered his mouth with his hand, surprised. Allistair blushed and looked away shyly until Arthur leaned down to give him a proper one. 

Kissing the red head made his heart flutter, and when he kissed back he couldn't help but smile. 

That was the first time they kissed. Well- technically second time since Allistair had stolen the first in that quick peck. 

They looked at each other a moment afterwards before kissing again. And again.. And again...

"Allistair." Arthur said when the man leaned up in a better position. 

"Hm?" He hummed and looked up at Arthur.   
"Thank you.." He smiled and put their foreheads against each other lovingly. 

"Thank ye." Allistair repeated in the same tone the other had.

The evening went well, and the two remained together for a long time before it was time to go home. The teenagers parted with a quick kiss and Arthur hopped out of Allistair's car, waving goodbye.


	2. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistair sucks at math! He needs a tutor.. really.

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading, and looked around the library. Empty, as usual. This was his last and free period. He may have been sixteen, but he was smart. So the school let him have a free period even though he wasn't a senior.

He looked at the time, and sighed. It was almost time for him to leave and have an early start out to the student parking lot. Now instead of taking the bus, Allistair would give him a ride home. He usually went and sat out in the red heads car, waiting for him to come out and take home. The first day he had started riding with him the taller had bought him lunch.

"Arthur." Said boy looked up to see his friend-or frenemie Francis. The other blond was usually an annoyance right off the bat, but Arthur was feeling in a rather good mood today, so he just sort of blinked.

The Brit raised a bushy brow at him in question and Francis continued on. "Don't you have class?" He wondered.

"I have free period." Arthur explained.

"I'm just here to return some books for Ms.Braginskaya. I didn't expect to see you here." He said quietly, sitting down in the chair next to Arthur.

"What a crazy happenstance." Arthur says sarcastically, flipping the page.

"I wanted to ask you something, but it can wait. If I don't hurry back she might try to punish me and end up praising me somehow instead." Francis sighed, getting up and leaving.

 _That was weird._ Arthur thought and glanced at the clock again.

Sighing he stood and went to the student parking lot, avoiding eye contact with the security guards.

-

"Ah fuck." He heard first from Allistair, who had a piece of paper in his hands as he got in the car.

"Something wrong?"

"My Ma is going to be pissed aff at me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Arthur raised a brow and looked over at the paper. Oh, his report card. Arthur's report card was exponentially well as always. All A's..

"I'm shit at math, I failed algebra two and am going to fail it again!" He said and tugged at his hair in stress.

Arthur rubbed his back lovingly. "Hey, you can get better at it. It's only the beginning of the semester after all.."

Allistair sighed and looked over at him from where his head lay on the steering wheel. "Yea right. Ye only say that because you're in pre cal. Mr.Straight A student."

Arthur rolled his eyes, running his hand through the others hair lovingly. The car was at the far end of the parking lot where not many people hovered, so he didn't mind to show this kind of affectionate. "Hey, you want me to tutor you then?"

Allistair relaxed under his touch and looked over to him. "Would ye do that for me?" He wonders with a small smile.

"Of course I would!" He said with a smile and Allistair smiled, sitting straight again and starting up his car.

"Then do ye want to come over to my house tomorrow? I've got a big test on Monday." He said.

"Not this afternoon?" Arthur wondered and Allistair shook his head.

"Work." He said and Arthur nodded. Allistair worked at a local fro yo place. He had a lot of hours because everyone else was always "too busy" to work- but he did have weekends off. And occasionally Wednesdays.

"Ah. Then will you come pick me up tomorrow? I have no idea where your house is." He admits and laughs from embarrassment.

"No problem. Just be ready when I do." He said as they pulled up to Arthur's drive way. They quickly kissed and Arthur left with a wave and a goodbye.

{ And so Saturday came }

Arthur let his eyes slip close as Allistair deeply kissed him. He had only just got into the car, and Allistair has just taken it upon himself to lock their lips.

No one was home, so Arthur didn't mind the other taking his time to part.

"What's gotten into you?" Arthur asked with a small smirk.

Allistair huffed and shrugged, "missed ye. We don't kiss long enough when ye go home."

"Idiot, that's because my mother might see."

Allistair nodded "I know I know. But it's been awhile since we've had a good kiss like that don't ye think?"

Arthur laughed and nodded. "It has."

They kissed again before heading off to Allistair's house. Arthur had never been, but it was nice. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting so all in all it was nice.

Allistair motioned him out of the car and Arthur saw part of the yard was fenced in. A dog came bounding from the back yard, yipping its little head off.

"Shaddup Doug." He called at the mixed dog who instantly stopped, but continued growling anyways as it saw Arthur. "He won't hurt ye, all bark and no bite." He said as they came to the door.

"Takes after you then?" Arthur asked jokingly and Allistair rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Arthur, motioning for him to wipe his feet before he entered.

"Am back!" He called into the house. There was a grunt somewhere beyond Arthur's field of vision and a klink in the kitchen on the other wall. "If ye need us we'll be in my room." He said, and with that Allistair led him up the stairs.

Arthur looked around the upstairs. It was a small hallway, and there was two bedrooms and a bathroom. They when into the one closest to said bathroom. Allistair's room was cleaner than Arthur expected. Everything was put away neatly and the room smelt of apple cinnamon. Even the closet was nice and tidy.

Allistair pulled out his bag and sat on his bed, gesturing for Arthur to come over and shut the door.

Arthur closed it and went to sit by him on the bed. "So what are you having trouble with?"

"Right now we're going over pathagorean theorum. I get that but now we're doing a sine cosine and tangent thing and Uh.." He trailed off, obviously having been stuck on it.

"That's fine, I had Mr.Bielschmidt for Math, and he showed us lots of easy short cuts and ways to remember it!" Arthur said in encouragement.

And so for awhile Arthur began teaching him cosine, sine, and tangent. Allistair got distracted easily, acting as if he were in class. With a kiss, Arthur reminded him that he wasn't. And for every question he got right on his own, Arthur gave him another kiss.

Eventually, they finished, and Allistair managed to do all of his home work all on his own. He looked down at it surprised. It was something that rarely happened when he was doing math.

"Arthur thank ye so much." He said and smiled over at Arthur who grinned at him, glad he was happy with his tutoring.

Allistair kissed him at least ten times after that, making the blond laugh. "Stop it Allistair-what if your parents hear." He asked in a smile, heat up in his face.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't help it." He said while playing with Arthur's hair. "You're so lovable and kissable. And I just want to hold ye all the time." He admitted, blushing slightly and looking into the others eyes.

Arthur smiled, his heart clenching at his words. He held the others hand and gave him another long and loving kiss. "Sweet talk won't always get you your way." He murmured against him.

Allistair smiled and twirled his fingers in the others hair. "Mmhm " he knew he could get Arthur to do anything by sweet talking him. The other always seemed to love compliments and loving words like that.

"I better go home though, I told my Mum I'd be back in time to help her fix dinner." Arthur said after a moment of just laying their with him.

"Alright." He mumbled, kissing him another quick time before getting up and off of the bed, putting his school work away. "We still going to dinner tomorrow night?" He wondered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Arthur smiled as they head out of his room and back down the stairs. This time Arthur caught a glimpse of curly red hair in the kitchen. But he had to move along, having been in front of Allistair.

And as always when they parted they kissed quickly and Arthur waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo so yeah here's the second chapter. I know the first part was randomly there but it'll make since in the third chapter. Anyways~~~ I hope you had fun reading it as much as I did writing it. :3 Peace~


	3. I lost him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis had fucked up a while back, and he regretted losing Allistair everyday.

Francis looked out the art room window and down to the soccer field. The gym kids were playing a match and it seemed the blue team was winning. But that's not what his eye was on. He was watching a particular Scotsman. One that he hadn't talked to in a long while.

"Ve~ you're doing it again." Feliciano said without even turning his head to see what the Frenchman was doing. Knowing already by the silence of brush against canvas, as he himself was doing.

"I can't help myself Feliciano. My heart beats for him." He sighed.

"You must've done him really bad for him to not even answer your texts huh?"

Francis bit his lip and gripped his paintbrush tight in his fist as he remembered it faintly.

 _"What are you... what are you doing.."_ Allistairs voice had cracked then.

"It was a stupid mistake. And I wish to god I could take it back but... Tampering with time isn't something appropriate for a gentleman."

"You still love him that much?" Feli asks being serious for once as he painted beside the other.

"He's my ex. How could I not?.. But I've got a feeling he's found someone else already and I.." the Scotsman had been smiling a lot more lately since what he had done. Although he was happy, he had been jealous upon the thought of him being so happy with someone other than himself.

Feliciano dipped the brush into their shared water cup and looked at Francis finally.

"Francis, you know you shouldn't be messing around if he's found someone else."

Francis looked at him and sighed, smiling "when did you get so serious?" He wondered why the boy was only serious while painting.

"Ve~ I've been around Ludwig a lot lately." He chimed as a joke and Francis laughed.

"I can tell."

\- - 

After class was over Francis hurried to the gym entrance. Even though Feliciano's voice rang through his mind. He still couldn't shake the need to ask him- and if Allistair wouldn't answer his texts, he'd just approach him in person.

He looked around for the ginger, in hopes he'd emerge from the gym soon- and hoping that he hadn't already left. But thankfully for him, Allistair was just coming out of the gym with Lars, who was wondering if he wanted to buy his lunch from him.

"Allistair." He called out loud and stepped up with a smile to catch his attention.

Lars stopped a moment and then let the other go, walking to his own class. Allistair stopped, realised who it was, and glared.

"This better be important.. I have math next period." He let him know.

"I'm sorry about that you know.. But anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch or something this Sunday." Francis couldn't just _ask_ if the other was seeing someone.

"Nae, I already have plans with somebody else," he said, crossing his arms and looking away with a slight blush, "well if that's all ye needed." He said and went past Francis, leaving him there with his thoughts.

_With somebody... Else.. But who.._

Francis felt his heart ache and he sighed out angrily, stomping to his next class.

Ms.Braginskaya rambled on about something or another- he wasn't really paying attention to the English teacher. 

So engulfed in his thoughts of his ex. His still very much loved ex boyfriend. Whom he still spent days apologizing to the heavens for having ruined everything as he did. Going through old photos of them together, even his wallpaper was still...

"Francis," said teen was snapped from his thoughts as he looked up suddenly at her.

"Yes?" He stuttered having been caught off guard.

"Take these books back to the library for me please. " she said, looking at him worriedly as she put the books down on his desk.

"Yes. Right." He said and picked the books up, heading for the library.

-

He looked up and down the large library when he entered. He hadn't came in here in a little while. It was quiet and peaceful, a nice change from the rowdy classrooms full of public school children.

He was returning the books when he spotted a familiar face.

"Arthur." He said and came up to him, wondering what he was doing here. From the looks of it, it seemed he had been sitting there for awhile. "Don't you have class?"

"I have free period."

Ah so that was it. Francis sat down and smiled at his old time frienemie. In actuality they were cousins, but Arthur never seemed to like to admit it.

"I was just returning some books for Ms.Braginskaya, didn't expect to see you here."

"What a crazy happenstance." Arthur said sarcastically, and Francis rolled his eyes.

Arthur was English wasn't he? He remembered him and Allistair were in a few classes together in middle school. He wondered if Arthur knew.. Ah but if he asked, Arthur would probably pull his whiskers. He'd have to wait for a time when they wouldn't get in trouble for fighting.

"I wanted to ask you something, but it can wait. If I stay too long she'll probably try and punish me and end up doing something I enjoy. Au revoir." He said while getting up and waving a goodbye to Arthur who didn't say anything in return.

Francis sighed and took out his phone on the way back to class, swiping through the old pictures of him and Allistair. _I really can't get over you.. Can I._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I almost forgot this chapter update. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed. Next update will be next Monday, I'll try to remember to update sooner too!! Peace~


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistair and Arthur go on a date. However, someone turns up and turns everything sour.

Allistair smiled at Arthur as he got into the car that Sunday. The boy was all nice and dressed, in a little suit. Allistair himself was formally dressed, but nothing fancy.

"What did ye tell your Ma?" He wondered.

"I told her I was going on a date, and that you were taking me." He said with a smile.

Allistair raised a brow at the other who sighed. "My Mum knows I'm not straight Alli." He laughed.

"I'd be too scared to tell my parents" he shook his head as if remembering a bad dream as he began out of the parking lot.

"She figured it out, actually. But then.. Ugh she told me to remember to keep a condom with me and to always listen to what my partner wants or something like that." He blushed.

Allistair snickered at hearing that, not taking his eyes from the road. "So then can I meet your Ma?" He joked but was being half serious.

Arthur smiled "she's a little weird, but chances are she'll come out to meet you once we get back." He laughed.

\- -

Allistair sighed in relief when their food was brought to them, he was starving! So, he dug into the meatloaf without another thought.

"Chew before you swallow." Arthur joked.

The restaurant he had taken him to wasn't all that fancy, but it was really nice. So Arthur felt he stood out amongst everyone wearing that suit.

Allistair grinned and started to eat slower for the other. "Do ye like the food?" He wondered when Arthur began to eat some of his own food.

"It's good." He smiled, the tastes tingling on his tongue.

Allistair smiled, content with the others answer as he sipped on his drink. Arthur leaned on his hand while eating, glad the other seemed to be in a good mood today. He'd been so off standish yesterday, even if he had given him multiple kisses. Just something while they had been studying had obviously been on his mind. Arthur wouldn't pry though, being a gentleman and all.

"Arthur" Said man quickly felt distaste in his mouth at the voice at hand. When he looked up more he saw Francis, who was in a waiters uniform. He narrowed his eyes at the other but at the same time felt worry. Francis was bi, he knew that. But Francis, although a "close" cousin, didn't know Arthur was into men. So if he caught him here with Allistair....

"Ugh, what are you doing here Bonnefoy?" Arthur asked-although it was obvious.

"I work here, don't be so rude." He huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Then shouldn't you be working?" He wondered.

"My shifts about over.. Ah did Arthur Kirkland finally score a date!" He said, not having looked at the red head yet. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Bugger off. I was enjoying myself until you showed your ugly mug."

"Arthur's always so mean to his big cousin, why won't you just be nice to me." He whined and finally turned his head to see Allistair.

He hadn't noticed- or maybe hadn't wanted to notice the other before. Said green eyed man was eating his food, as if Francis wasn't even there.

"Allistair. You never told me you were with Arthur.." He said a bit quietly. Confused for a moment.

But Allistair ignored him, continuing to eat like the other didn't exist. Arthur raised a brow when Allistair didn't even comment with an angry curse at the Frenchman. Hell, he didn't even know the two knew each other.

"Oi Bonnefoy, stop patronising the customers." One of the other waiters called.

Francis gave one last glance to Allistair before muttering a goodbye and leaving the two alone.

"Finally.. Sorry about him. Always trying to annoy me." Arthur smiled.

Allistair put down his fork and sighed. "Nae, it's alright."

"Do you know Francis?" Well it was obvious he did but..

"Too well." Allistair replied while picking up his drink. He didn't like thinking of Francis at all anymore. The love he had once held for the Frenchman was twisted and tore up, he hated it. He had been reluctant to even be in another relationship after that happened.

"Are you done?" Arthur wondered after swallowing his next bit of food. Becoming worried for the other.

"Aye, I lost my appetite."

Arthur gave him another half smile and nodded. "I'll ask for a box then."

After another half hour the two left.. But when they went back to the car, Francis stood against it. Obviously waiting for them. Allistair grit his teeth. Damn, couldn't he just leave them alone.

"Did you wait out here for us Francis? What has you so held up that you can't wait until Monday?" Arthur asked angrily. He had already killed the mood back inside the restaurant.

"I didn't know you were gay, Arthur. Nor did I know you were dating my ex." In hindsight the gay Arthur thing should've been obvious. His mom even figured it out.

"Your ex?" Arthur raised a brow and then it hit him. Allistair and Francis? Together? He didn't even know. "Allistair you dated Francis." He asked surprised at him.

"Get out of here ye bastard. Ye left a bad taste in my mouth back in the restaurant. It's just like ye to wait ot here, are ye that desperate?" He asked Francis, becoming angry at him.

"Well every time I try and talk to you, you brush me off or ignore me. It's only a matter of determination. " he smiled.

"Didn't I tell ye that it was over? Fuck aff." He said, ready to throw a punch or two at the other.

Arthur watched, confused. What did the Frenchman do that could have made Allistair so angry with him.

"Allistair please, I'm sorry. Can you at least let me know I'm forgiv-"

"Like hell I'd ever forgive ye. Do ye have any idea what.. " he stopped and huffed out angrily. "Nevermind ye proved to not care already. C'mon Arther I'll just walk ye home."

"What but- your car-" Arthur said as Allistair turned and took his hand gently.

"I'll get up early and pick it up." He said when Arthur turned to walk with him.

"Alright..." Arthur glanced back at Francis who watched them, a jealousy flashing through his eyes.

And so they walked home, which was a pretty far walk. But Arthur probably needed the excercise anyways. It was quiet for a long time.   
No words were exchanged and Allistair had eventually loosened his grip on the other mans hand. 

Arthur was worried for him, he had been quiet ever since they walked out of the restaurant parking lot. He glanced up at him a bit, but didn't want to anger him. Allistair was looking down at the ground ghe whole walk as well. Eyes shifting from one thing to another as he seemed to think deeply.

And eventually, on there way down Arthur's road Allistair stopped.

"Am sorry about Francis ruining our date.. I want nothing to do with him anymore, I swear." He told the other.

Arthur half laughed "ah. I'm not worried about it, Francis can be a pain eh-" Arthur had turned and saw tears coming from the others face, his eyes hidden by hair.

"You're crying.." Arthur reached out to touch the other face gently, wiping away the tallers tears. He'd never seen Allistair cry before. And he felt that he never wanted to again. Even if his eyes were hidden by those ginger locks, his expression screamed of an internal pain he couldn't shake.

"Life is shit Arthur." Allistair practically yelled, holding onto the others arm gently.

Arthur's eyes widened, and then his expression softened, wiping the taller teens tears away from his face as the other gasped in spurts of air between sobs.  
"..but I still love you." Arthur replied after a moment of the other sobbing.

Allistair's eyes went wide at the words. Only making tears run faster down his face as they came close for a long and rather passionate kiss.

After which Allistair hugged Arthur close and cried into his shoulder. Arthur was rather appalled by the pure joy and sadness coming from the man as he rubbed circles into his back lovingly. What had Francis done to him? He didn't know what it was but it must've been bad for him to cling to Arthur and break down like this.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur wondered to the sobbing other.

"Not now." He shook his head into the other.

"Okay.. Are you going to be okay?" Arthur wondered again, running his hand through the others hair.

Allistair shook in a sob and exhaled shakily. "I don't know." He was barely coherent through his ugly sobbing. Arthur felt his heart break. 

Allistair never seemed uneasy, he was usually being himself as far as Arthur knew. Of course he had days were he didn't feel like smiling, but Arthur was always there to smile for him and vice versa.

"It's okay.. It's all going to be alright.. I'm here, I promise." He said lovingly to the other who was still crying. 

Allistair just clinged to him more in appreciation. When he had finally calmed down, Arthur took him to his home. His mom was asleep, so that wasn't a problem.

He pulled the blankets over the two of them after turning off his lamp. Allistair was silent the whole time while Arthur kissed him gently and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until eventually Allistair seemed to relax against the soft cushion of the bed.

All that night the two lay tangled together in warmth under the sheets. Arthur hoping and wishing sweet dreams for the other as he imagined what could have happened between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda late in the day again. And poor Alli <33 Arthur giving him that sweet kisses to let him know he's there for him... lmao, well I had two scenarios in mind for what Francis did to Alli, but I'm going with the one that's less..erm- trigger prone? Idk if that's the word. But yea, of course I don't really see Francis as a bad guy, too bad for him that I'm making him one for the sake of art. Lol well I hope you enjoyed, and until next time! Peace~


	5. And so he talked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allistair reveals what Francis did to him.

The following Monday Allistair stayed home with Arthur. His mother left for work as usual, and Arthur pretended to go to the bus stop before going in a circle and back into the house. He lay there with Allistair, playing with his hair gently.

"Do you ever want to talk about it?" Arthur wondered.

Allistair sighed and turned to face him, looking him in the eyes and getting a bit closer for more warmth. Arthur's mom turned off the heat during the day to conserve power, so it was cold as tits to Allistair in the home right now. 

"I'll tell ye what happened but.. Keep it a secret okay? And don't go beating up Francis- even though the fooker deservers it."

He said, swiping a few strands of hair from Arthur's face. Arthur nodded in a promise.

"Francis and I... We dated for about a half a year. And I was happy, and so was he. We would just meet up randomly and he'd show up to my house just the same. My parents liked him, but o' course didn't know we were together.. One day, I was feeling kind of lonely. And my mom and dad had been fighting over who should pay the phone bill. So I decided to leave and drop by Francis'. He always had a way of making me feel so much better when we were together. Because he had given me a key to his apartment, I came in but... I instantly smelt perfume and alcohol. I was lead to his bedroom by the trail of clothes leading to it. And there he was with some woman," he gripped the bed tightly, angry tears rolling down his face. "And all I wanted to do was hit him. But the only thing my body would let me do is watch and listen.. he whispered sweet things in french to her..the way I thought he'd only do for me.. and eventually I ended up waiting for them in his living room. He had been surprised- and I could tell he was only slightly drunk. She left quickly when she noticed something was up. I think she was older.. maybe twenty two. I can't blame her though.. and me and Francis got into a fight. Well, he tried to argue back. But that's hard when you've just been caught red handed. And from that moment on, I've hated him... I was even reluctant to start dating again until.." he looked up at Arthur, letting his eyes tell him of the cheesy line he wanted to say.

Arthur hugged him close. There's nothing worse than being cheated on, he's heard. It makes you feel foolish and manipulated. Arthur had heard many stories from his mom about why she didn't date anymore. Still, he wished the best for her. He wished the best for Allistair too. He wanted to be apart of that best.

"Allistair." he layed his head on top of the other's. "I'm so sorry, that sounds so awful."

Laying in his arms, Allistair sighed and leaned into him, hot tears halting at last. "I want nothing more to do with him. I hate his guts.. and everything about my love for him has been twisted and torn up. I'm sorry if he ever says something to you about getting me back." he also had no idea that Arthur was his cousin. 

"Well then... how about I make breakfast. Then we can go get your car." Arthur suggests, and Allistair nods. 

They got up and did just that- although Arthur's cooking hadn't been what Allistair expected. However, he managed to stomach the burnt pancakes by using lots of syrup. Arthur seemed happy about it when Allistair didn't complain. They showered- and walked the path back to the restaurant from where they had came the night before. 

"I've never stayed out of school without being sick or mentally exhausted before. I don't know what I'll do when I get home.." Arthur trails. 

"What you'll do? I thought we were spending the day together?" Allistair questions and Arthur blushed but nodded. 

"Y-yeah. Let's spend it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ffff u know what I can't trust a word I say. Ugh, sorry. I had to rewrite some stuff and foegot to post it. Sorry it's so short and kinda rushed. Hope u enjoyed though. :3 peace~


	6. some lines aren't meant to be crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis crosses a line and breaks down after he's confronted by Alli.

Francis.. Had crossed a line for the second time that year. He didn't mean to but.. Allistair hadn't been home. But his parents invited him in anyways and on an angered whim he had said it. Letting the cat out of the bag- spilling the beans.

Allistair's return home was all to terrifying as well. He had been confused at first and then his father began to yell. His mother just held her hands tightly, unsure of what to say. They weren't religious, they had just grown up to think a certain way and well.. Saying one thing doesn't always mean that's what you truly believe.

Allistair glared at Francis, screaming at him to get out of his house amongst his father's thinking of what else to say. And something told Francis that if he didn't, he'd be in trouble more than he already was. The man left the home quickly and heart beating from his chest, knowing there'd be more yelling to come within the home. And he had fled away in his car.

"You're thinking with your ignorance- I still like girls. I just happen to like men too." Allistair tried to get him to calm down.

The man paced around the room, mind pacing. "Ya still like shacking up with men! My own bloody son likes it up the arse like some kind o' fairy!" He said at the ceiling and to Allistair.

"I can't help how I feel dad- why the fuck is it any o' your business anyways!" He wasn't always planning to keep it a secret. But that fucking Francis had to go and..

"We let Francis stay the night and the two of you were- oh my god. You're my only _son_ that's why it's my fucking business!" He was practically waving his hands.

"Ye don't even know what I've been through! I deserve to love whoever I damn well please and if ye don't accept that then ye can just fuck aff!" Allistair snapped, not in the proper mental state to handle this right after work.

"Honey, calm down." His mother finally spoke up, "Allistair has a point. He can.. He can be with whoever he wants. It's not the end of the world just because we don't agree with it." She said.

His father crossed his arms and sighed, pinching the bridge of this nose. Even he had felt some odd things for men when he was younger. But his impulses were drowned out by fear of social ostracism. "Fine." He grit out. "Just be safe.."

Allistair was surprised, this hadn't been how he thought they'd react. He had thought that he'd be kicked out of the house and forced to live in his car.

"So when do we get to meet this boyfriend Francis told us about?" His mother smiled.

Allistair coughed awkwardly and shrugged "he's going to come over to give me math lessons this weekend."

"If he gets on my nerves I'll kick him out."

"Pa, that's rude. Well.. Thanks for not making this a bigger deal than it has been. I appreciate it..." Still... It hadn't been Francis's right to put him to his parents. But there was always tomorrow.

* * *

"Hold it right there Bonnefoy!" Allistair practically yelled down the hall to stop the Frenchman.

Said man turned around slowly and swallowed thickly. Everyone watched as Allistair approached the nervous man.

"Who do ye think ye are, outing me to my parents. That's _my_ fookin' business." He yelled at him. People were beginning to watch.

"I'm sorry alright! I don't know what I was thinking. I thought that hurting you would make me feel better but-"

"You've hurt me enough haven't ye? I want ye ot o' my life Francis. I've moved on. I'm not forgiving ye and you'll just have to accept that I don't love ye anymore. So if ye ever do something that fookin' stupid again I'll smash your head in!" He was becoming angry just looking at the Frenchman's face. He was ready to beat him up right there and on the spot. He didn't give two shits about the romours already spreading about this.

Francis gripped at his bag tight. Allistair really didn't care about him anymore. He hadn't realised the extent of damage what he had done until now. And just like that again. He felt his heart breaking, fuck what had he done? What had he.. He felt himself trembling now, and breathed in a bit. Maybe all those things he had read or watched with gay couples was messing with him before, saying that what he had done was wrong but there was no real harm in it. But the best option now was to try and let go of Allistair even though Allistair hadn't been there to hold onto for a long time.

"Right. I understand. I'll stop." He said before turning around, near tears. He could remember, and now that he did he remembered tears going down the gingers face.

Allistair watched him walk away before turning himself, glaring at anyone who seemed to be watching. Thankfully the only teacher on this hall was Mr.Bielschmidt who acted more like a student instead of a teacher. So he wouldn't be in trouble.

That evening Arthur showed him the video someone had taken of his angry yelling at the French blond. And in return Allistair gave him a long kiss. Not caring who watched are saw. Because Allistair felt good he had finally yelled at Francis like that, and he was glad Arthur was there, still loving him. And his parents who had not fully accepted him, but they were making and effort, and that was something.

\- - - - 

Feliciano watched down at Francis, who was bawling on his knees. His face pressed into Feli's torso, getting stains of tears and snot on the other boy. Feliciano didn't mind though, because Francis was crying from his heart.

The boy had came running into the bathroom and when Feliciano asked him what had been wrong, the blond just started crying and saying things in a high pitched voice until held Feli from the floor. Many people cleared from the room and Feliciano watched Francis, petting his hair gently as he let it all out.

"Francis..." Feli said softly, "you did the right thing by letting him go. I promise." He says and Francis only let out another jerked sob.

It was obvious from his appearance that Francis hadn't been looking forward to today. His hair was in a messy bun- probably not even half brushed. It didn't look washed. And instead of his usual flashy clothes, he wore a bland loose shirt and regular jeans like a lot of highschool boys.

When Francis seemed to have no tears left to drop, Feliciano gently tugged him away. "Let's get you cleaned up." He gave him his usual happy smile as Francis nodded and leaned up against the wall, sitting on the grimey public school bathroom floor.

Feliciano wet a Kleenex from his pack and went back to Francis. He kneeled on one knee. Francis let him clear the tears from his face, washing his face to make it seem nice and clean. He then pat it dry with a dry paper towel.

"Do you have your brush?" Feli wondered and Francis nodded, digging in his unkept bag for the silver brush he always carried with him. Feliciano took it and made Francis sit up and let the Italian behind him. Undoing the Frenchman's messy bun he started brushing his hair gently, getting out the tangled with ease. They say there awhile in the quiet.

The bell had already rang for second period, but neither of them moved to get up. Feliciano felt himself sigh in relief when Francis seemed to start breathing normal again. With each bunch of hair, Feliciano brushed though it a hundred times each, just like Francis liked it. When he finished Francis' hair looked much better, and he put it in an attractive bun that Francis usually put it in.

Said Frenchman sighed out, "thank you Feliciano. You're a good friend."

"Ve~ I know you'd do the same for me Francis." He said, going from patient looking to happy in the blink of an eye. "Now come on and let's have lunch, I packed enough to share." Feliciano was always a glutton.

"But lunch hasn't even started yet. And if we ate in the cafeteria we'd be called down."

"Don't worry, Ms.Elizabeta won't mind us eating in her class." He said and helped a now more calm Francis up.

The two began out the bathroom and down the hallway. Francis watched the tiles as he walked, "what did you bring for lunch then? Spaghetti I presume." He joked.

Feliciano shook his head, the tiniest of skips in his step. "Chicken Fettuccine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go rewrite a part of this bc it didn't save. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will sadly be the last D: but that's okay. I hope y'all have a good day! And until next week~ peace!


	7. Through it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis recollects on Allistair a few weeks later. And it turns out, he is happy now as well.

Allistair was happy now, Francis had finally came to terms with; Allistair was happy without _him_   
Although all the heartache they had caused one another, in the end it was obvious what Francis had done was more than less renowned in the world. He should've known better. He should've thought more clear. He shouldn't have thought a mere apology was good enough to bring the red head back to him. But in the end, where Francis swore he'd give up on Allistair, when Allistair had stood before him in the school hallway telling him to fuck off, Francis could no longer find anger in the moment. 

Upon further inspection of his memory, Allistair too had been as sad as he had been. It was annoying to say the least. Annoying that even though he was full of emotion he was strong enough to stand his ground and tell Francis off. 

Now -- several weeks after -- Francis stood leaned against the outside of the school building. The sun beating down into his eyes but he forced himself to not squint- for it would look reached on him. Watching the people flee the school and to the buses he caught sight of his once beloved and his dear cousin sticking close together. They didn't have their hands together just yet, but they might as well have since they were playfully pushing one another all the way to Allistair's car. 

He had seen them do this countless time and even though the envy had yet to fade completely, it was evolving into some kind of happiness for the two. Arthur was a stingy little introvert with limited amount of friends and a cocky attitude despite that he was well mannered and polite. And Allistair was a just as cocky person that would fight if he had to but wouldn't think twice if a small girl scout came up to him asking him to buy some of her cookies. How the two got along so well was easy to figure out from Francis' perspective. They had tolerance and understanding with each other, acceptance of faults, and love for just the mere presence of the other. Like he and Allistair used to have. 

Allistair was happy, and when he caught a distant glimpse of the red heads smile as he got into the car, Francis couldn't help but smile himself. His heart only beating slightly at the familiar cute sight. Now he could just appreciate him from afar, and hope they'd at least be friends again soon. If Arthur and him stayed together he'd surely see him at reunions some day in the future. 

"Francis!" 

Said teen looked over to see Feliciano practically bouncing over to him and somehow managing not to drop the laptop that was clamped still under his arm. Francis smiled and turns to him, holding out his hand gently for him.

"You ready to go?" He wonders, realising he had probably looked spaced out standing there and watching the students in the parking lot. 

Feliciano took his hand and had that trademark smile plastered on his face as he answered in the same way he had been since they had first started leaving school together, "Yep!"

Francis could only smile back at him, that air of happiness around Feliciano infecting him once more. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laaast chapter. It was short this time though :0 sorry I made y'all wait and extra few days. I've been sick and couldn't look at a computer screen without wanting to cry. Anyways, I thought I'd end it here because I didn't want to leave Francis in the trash ( even tho I kind of portrayed him as a piece of trash in this pff. But yeah, whether they're together or not is debatable and Im still not sure myself, but I really hope you liked this story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. And as always until next time~ Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Loook I'm actually finished with something before I post it for once. I'm still re reading everything. The first chapter is more of an intro chapter than anything else. I hope you liked it, and until next time~ Peace!


End file.
